


Day 20: Using a Pillow or Towel to help them hold it (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [20]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Urination, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Laurence is having a bad cold and wants to sleep it off on Gehrman's couch. Unfortunately he had a lot of tea and his body decides to fail on him right when Gehrman left him alone for a little while...
Relationships: Laurence & Gehrman
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Kudos: 10





	Day 20: Using a Pillow or Towel to help them hold it (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> I love sickfics, so naturally I had to write one.
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

Laurence had woken up with a headache, a sore throat, a stuffed nose and a fever and therefore was having all the symptoms for a bad cold. Of course this had to happen around exam season. 

Because of this, Master Willem didn't really had time to look after him and so he was spending his time on Gehrman's couch, being bundled up in a thick blanket and being propped up on several pillows while drinking the tea that Gehrman's dad had brewed him. Made his throat feel a tiny little bit better. 

“Laurence, can I leave you alone for a bit?”, Gehrman asked, prompting Laurence to turn his head to look at his friend. “It has snowed a lot and I want to help my father cleaning it up.”

“Sure, no problem.”, Laurence croaked, setting the empty cup aside. “I just sleep... I don't want to be awake in that state anyway.” 

“Understandable.”, Gehrman said. “It shouldn't take too long, when I help my dad we should be done with cleaning up the paths in one or two hours.” 

“Hm, alright.”, Laurence said and laid his head back into the pillows, closing his eyes. The less he experienced from this cold the better. He wished he could just sleep through the entirety of his sickness. 

Laurence could faintly hear how Gehrman shut the door before he drifted off into sleep. 

When Laurence awoke, he was wondering why. He still felt utterly miserable. His headache hadn't gone away and his throat was still in piercing pain. He just wanted to get back to sleep... that was when he realized that he had woken up because of his intense need to use the bathroom. 

Laurence shifted around, crossing his legs. He didn't want to get up. It was warm and cuddly on the couch and the bathroom would be cold and he felt weak and sick and just didn't want to move. 

After a good while Laurence had to admit that he couldn't ignore his body's needs anymore. He was unable to fall back to sleep because his bladder was so adamant about telling him to empty it. Fuck, why did he had to drink all this tea earlier? 

Grumbling, Laurence pulled himself up, unwrapping himself from the blanket around him. Once he set his feet onto the ground and wanted to get up to walk the few steps to the bathroom he staggered and fell back on the couch. 

Fuck, must have been all the lying. Now he was getting dizzy by trying to get up. Laurence decided to wait a minute or two, much to the disdain of his bladder who let him know with a sharp twinge that it wouldn't appreciate any delays. Laurence winced and put his hands over his crotch. He had to go pretty bad. 

When Laurence tried for the second time to get up, his legs practically gave up and he landed back on the couch, whimpering as he felt a few drops escape him. Getting up on his own wasn't an option. 

“Gehrman...”, Laurence croaked. “Gehrman, I need help!” 

When his friend wasn't answering to him, Laurence remembered, that he had told Gehrman that it was fine to leave him alone. That he could help his dad. And that Laurence would just sleep until he would be back. 

Well, apparently the cold had made Laurence mushy-brained enough to not go to the bathroom before Gehrman had left, because Laurence had... how many cups of tea? Five or six for sure. Of course he would need to pee after having that much tea.

Or maybe it was because Laurence' hadn't expected that he wouldn't be able to get up on his own.

Fuck, it was getting bad. Laurence whimpered at the sharp pain in his abdomen, this wasn't doing anything to make him feel better on top of the cold his body was already fighting. 

And fuck again, because he didn't knew when Gehrman would be back. It could very well be that he ended up leaving a wet patch on his couch. That, for sure, couldn't happen. He was old enough to not wet the bed anymore. Or the couch in this instance. 

But, Laurence had to admit, his bladder was filled to the brim and begged for release. He actually didn't knew how long he could hold it anymore, especially with the threat of him leaking. Just as he thought about it he gasped as he felt a tiny spurt escape, moistening his underwear. 

Ugh, wasn't there anything that could Laurence help relieve himself? Laurence remembered that a tea can and a tea cup had stood next to him on the table, but apparently Gehrman had put them away before he left. Fuck, that tea can would have been large enough to pee into. Though Laurence didn't knew if he ever would have wanted to drink tea from it ever again. 

As Laurence let himself flop back into the pillows defeated, he was reminded of just how many were there. Surely he could use one of them... not to do his business of course, but it could help him holding through longer, until Gehrman arrived. 

Laurence took one of the pillows and carefully adjusted it between his legs, growling when he felt another spurt threatening to escape. But at least him pressing the pillow between his legs seemed to help. A little.

Laurence didn't knew how much time had passed as he was lying on the couch, a pillow stuffed between his legs, whimpering and shifting whenever he felt a pang of desperation in his bladder. He had to piss so so bad. When Gehrman wouldn't come back soon he surely would end up wetting the couch. And he rather didn't want to explain how it had come to that. 

Also because it meant he would need to clean himself and change his pants and the blanket would have to be changed and Laurence didn't want to spend much time outside of this warm nest of comfort. If he even would be able to get up. 

He would never tell Gehrman to leave him alone again while sick, without making sure that he put a container near him. 

As Laurence heard the door click and he recognized the footsteps of his friend, his head shot up and he croaked weakly: “Gehrman...bathroom... quick...”

Gehrman was at his side in an instant. “Oh, shit, Laurence, can't you walk on your own?”, he said as he put the blankets aside and had to see Laurence in the rather embarrassing state of shaking and using a pillow to hold. “Hold on, I get you to the bathroom in a minute.”, Gehrman reassured him as he scooped Laurence up, who quickly held himself with his hands again as his body threatened to spill all over Gehrman. “Just, uh, hold on, please.”

“Just... be.. quick...”, Laurence brought out between clenched teeth. 

“Of course, you are luckily small enough to be carried without troubles.”, Gehrman said as he turned to the bathroom with wide strides. 

Normally Laurence would have gotten upset at Gehrman's tease, but he was too desperate to care anymore, all that counted for him was getting to relieve himself anywhere outside of his pants. Once Gehrman had carried him to the bathroom he put him down. 

With the toilet in front of him Laurence' bladder wanted to release right away, but Laurence managed to clench his legs long enough to pull his pants down. However, once his lower body was free, his body had enough and he felt how he started pissing and quickly let himself fall onto the toilet seat, feeling the warm and damp sensation at his legs. 

Once he had adjusted himself on the toilet, his stream doubled in intensity and pattered against the bowl as his body pumped out the six cups of tea he had earlier. 

Laurence sighed in relief and let himself slump on the toilet seat as the desperation of holding in all this tea for so long gradually left his body in a thick stream. “Oooh, that was close...”, he murmured. 

“Sorry Laurence.”, Gehrman said. He had turned around and leaned at the door frame of the bathroom. “I should have taken into account that you maybe would need help with going to the bathroom. I shouldn't have let you alone.” 

“It isn't your fault.”, Laurence said, his voice still hoarse. “I should have tried to go pee before I went to sleep. In fact, I told you that you could leave.” 

“Still.”, Gehrman said. “I know you and how much you always drink and how often you have to go pee because of that. Besides, I saw how much tea you had.”

“Just put a container near me the next time you leave...”, Laurence grinned, noticing that his stream was still going strong. He had managed to hold quite some liquid back. 

“Definitely, because I don't want to clean up when you manage to do this on the couch.”, Gehrman said. “You are going on forever. I didn't even knew that your little body could store that much urine.” 

Laurence couldn't see his friend's face, but knew he had a grin on it. 

“Come on, don't be mean.”, he said as he felt how his stream dwindled down and only a few more drops made it into the bowl. 

Gehrman noticed it too and asked: “And, feeling better?” 

“I still feel like utter shit.”, Laurence truthfully replied, now that his bladder was empty he was getting once more very aware of the bad cold he had. 

“You know how I meant this!”, Gehrman complained, turning around. “Are you needing help getting back to the couch?” 

Laurence stared down his pajama pants and the floor and sighed. The moment he had started to piss had left its mark and saturated not only them, but also left a tiny puddle on the floor and a damp toilet seat. “First, I need some clean pants and to clean myself.”, he sighed. 

“Oh damn, Laurence, how close have you been to completely pissing yourself?”, Gehrman asked. “Clean yourself up, I get you some new pants and then clean up here.” 

A short while later Laurence had put on some fresh underwear and a fresh pair of pants and was tucked back into the blanket on the couch. Gehrman had also brought a bucket for him, if he would get desperate again and couldn't get up on his own. 

“How about you eat a little something?”, Gehrman said as he poured Laurence a new cup of tea. “You haven't eaten anything for over twenty four hours.” 

“Not hungry...”, Laurence said, leaning back in the pillows. Now that his emergency was taken care off he just wanted to get back to sleep. “I just want to sleep.”

“Alright, but when you wake up again you will eat a little bit, alright?”, Gehrman said. 

“Well, alright.”, Laurence growled, already drifting back to sleep. 

The cold would annoy him a little while more but at least now he hadn't to worry about accidentally pissing on the couch anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I love sickfics so much ^^ I headcanon that Laurence is one of those people who get really bad colds with high fever and stuff every year. And certainly I am not the only one who knows the feeling of a) having to pee really badly but don't want to get up, because bed warm and b) barely being able to get up because body feels so weak.
> 
> Day 20! We have two thirds done! Only ten more to go! I hope I see you until the very end!
> 
> Comments make my day, so I would love to see what you think ^^


End file.
